


Fairytale

by arc852



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Mention of eating someone, Panic, Prince!Roman, Shrinking, Werewolves, and mention of remus, but right now it's just virgil and roman, human!roman, not really just mention of a dead rabbit, other sides are in it eventually, slight gore, werewolf!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Roman, about be crowned King, suddenly gets cursed by his brother and winds up wandering through a forest at only a few inches tall. It’s there he meets the Big Bad Wolf.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Fairytale

Roman…honestly should have expected this.

Really, it made complete sense for his witch of a brother to come back on his coronation day and do _something_ to mess it up. Roman had been hit with a spell and now here he was. Trapped in the middle of a forest and no more than a few inches tall.

Roman gripped his sword tight, glancing around at every instance. He couldn’t drop his guard. Not when he was so small and, he loathed to say, _helpless_. No, he needed to stay vigilant and find his way back to his castle and to his court sorcerer Logan. He’d then turn Roman back to normal and Roman could defeat his brother once and for all. He would then finally take the crown and lead his kingdom into a new golden age.

Yes, it was a perfect plan.

…If Roman can get out of this forest, that is. And preferably, alive.

He continued to walk, keeping his eyes peeled when suddenly, he noticed something farther down that…didn’t look like a tree. He picked up his pace, soon coming to a large wooden cabin. Well, large to him anyway. He had to remember that it was actually normal-sized and _he_ was the one who was different. Either way, he scanned it suspiciously. What was a cabin doing in the middle of the woods anyway? It could be bad news.

But on the other hand, Roman didn’t really have another choice, did he? He _could_ continue to walk through this forest, hoping he found his way. Or, he could check out this cabin and hope whoever lived here was willing to help him out.

Letting out a long sigh, Roman started walking around the perimeter, trying to find a way in. After turning the corner, he found a small crack in the wood. Probably made by some mouse or rat. Hopefully, whatever it was, was already long gone or Roman could have _another_ problem on his hands.

Roman decided to take the chance and squeezed through the hole, making his way through the small tunnel. Eventually, he came out on the other side, sticking close to the wall as he looked around. He didn’t…see anyone. Nor did he hear anything yet. And it wasn’t too late, whoever lived here shouldn’t be asleep yet. It would be just his luck though, if this place turned out to be abandoned.

He walked in a little farther, glancing down the hallway. The further he went, the further he could see that at least this place looked lived in. It was furnished and there were belongings scattered across the ground and on the tables and such. Maybe the person was out then?

Roman continued walking until he was in the living room area of the house. Where the front door appeared to be as well. He still wasn’t seeing anybody, which probably meant he would have to wait-

Roman froze and his head snapped over to the door. The door was opening and a sudden spike of primal fear made Roman not want to be seen like this. Not without getting a read on this person first. He ran underneath a chair, hiding behind one of its legs.

He watched from there as the door opened completely and a large figure stepped inside. It was hard for Roman to remember he was shrunk and this wasn’t a giant currently walking into this place. 

From what he could see, the giant was a man, probably Roman’s age. What _really_ set him off though was the _tail_ , _ears_ and _very sharp claws_. Roman’s eyes widened. _Werewolf_. He was in the house of a werewolf. 

And now the cabin in the woods made sense. This isn’t some normal run of the mill werewolf. Roman should have _known_. This was the _Big Bad Wolf_. The very same creature that had scared off poor little red and had eaten all of Peter’s village sheep.

Roman had to get out of here. There was no way he could ask this creature for help. He’d be eaten on the spot. Which, now that he thought about it, is probably exactly what his brother wanted. Oh, he was going to _kill_ Remus once he got out of this.

_If_ he made it out of this, that is.

No, he _had_ to. He had a kingdom that depended on him. He could do this. He just had to sneak back to that hole in the wall and then he’d be home free. But not know, the wolf would surely see him if he tried it now. No, he would have to wait for his chance.

He watched the werewolf walk into the house, setting down a bloodied and dead rabbit on his counter. Roman made a face of disgust at it before looking away, drawing his attention back to the wolf. Who seemed to be about to cut into the rabbit, before he froze. Roman felt his heart rate pick up as he lifted his head and started to _sniff_. The wolf could _smell_ him. Of course, _of course_ , he should have known the wolf could do that. He needed to get out of there. _Now_.

Roman glanced away from the wolf and to where the hole was. If he ran and the wolf didn’t immediately see him, he could just make it. It was his only chance, if he stayed here he would be a sitting…he glanced over towards the counter, feeling sick all over again…rabbit.

He shook his fears away and readied himself, taking his sword back out. He took a deep breath, his grip tightening on his sword so much so that his knuckles turned white. He counted down from three in his head before springing into action. He didn’t even look back at the wolf, just zoning in on the hole in the wall and hoping, _praying_ that he could just make it-!

Something grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, lifting him up in the air. Roman screamed and struggled before remembering his sword. He held it upwards before striking at the fingers that held him.

“Ah! Son of a-!” He heard the wolf curse before the fingers let go and Roman started falling towards the floor. He shut his eyes and braced for impact…but it didn’t come. Not in the way he expected, anyway. He found himself hitting _something_ but it was definitely _not_ the floor. It was a lot softer.

He looked down and realized with horror it was the wolf’s _hand_. 

“That was _incredibly_ stupid of you.” The wolf growled and Roman gulped as he turned to look up, seeing the giant wolf glaring at him. He went to stab at the wolf again but the wolf’s other hand came out and took it away from him.

“Hey!” Roman yelled, but cowered when another glare was shot at him. No, he couldn’t show weakness. He shook his head and glared right back. “Unhand me, fiend! And give me my sword back!”

The wolf scoffed. “Uh, yeah no, not going to happen. I don’t really feel like getting stabbed again, thanks.” Roman was suddenly turned over in the hand, causing Roman to yelp. “What… _are_ you, anyway? And, most importantly, _what_ are you doing in my home?”

Roman took a deep breath. He might as well explain himself, either way, he was going to be eaten. “I…I am the Prince of the Sanders Kingdom. I was shrunk and teleported here by my brother and I was…I was hoping whoever lived here could help me.” Roman looked down, knowing that wouldn’t be the case.

The wolf hummed. “Huh, I thought I recognized you. Roman, right?” The wolf said casually but Roman sucked in a breath at the sound of his name. 

He nodded. “Y-Yes, that is me.”

“Virgil.” The wolf introduced. Roman didn’t know why but he simply nodded in greeting. Ugh, the suspense was killing him. Roman couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look, _Virgil_. I know how this ends. Can you just…just get it over with already?” Roman wished he could put up more of a fight but…even _with_ his sword he was useless. If this wolf really did want to eat him, he would be eaten. And Roman _hated_ it.

Virgil raised an eyebrow but despite the wolf trying to appear confused, Roman could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Get _what_ over with?”

The wolf was going to make him say it. Fantastic. “Eating me? You know, as the big bad wolf _does_.”

Virgil stared at him and Roman stared back. They were like that for a few seconds before Virgil smirked. “Heh, you _would_ be a nice little snack.” Roman felt a shiver run down his spine, especially as one of Virgil’s claws prodded him in the stomach. “But I have no intention of eating you.”

Roman blinked, taken aback. “You…don’t?”

“Nah,” Virgil answered, turning to fall into one of his chairs. He kicked his feet up as he stared down at Roman. “Despite what your kind seem to think, I don’t care much for humans as a meal.” Virgil paused. “Usually.” He said with a shrug.

“Oh.” Roman didn’t like the sound of that ‘usually’ but he couldn’t focus on that right now. The wolf wasn’t going to eat him and that was good enough for Roman at the moment. However, that _did_ beg the question… “So…what _are_ you going to do with me then?”

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know. You said you needed help getting back home?” Roman nodded. “I guess I could help you. I mean, I’m not doing anything else right now.”

Roman perked up, shifting on the hand he was still on. “Really? You mean it? You’ll…help me?”

“Sure, why not? But…” Virgil paused, neutral expression turning into another smirk. This one was open enough for Roman to see his sharp canines. “If I do this…I want a little favor.”

Roman blinked. “A…favor?” That didn’t sound good. “What kind of favor?

Virgil shrugged. “Does it matter? You want to get home, don’t you? And all I want in exchange is a small favor, one that surely the future king of the kingdom can give to me. Right?”

Roman bit his lip. “…R-Right.” Surely nothing the wolf could ask for would be as bad as being stuck like this, right? Besides…he didn’t really have much of a choice. So, he nodded. “Deal.”


End file.
